


Yuri on Sheets

by Floris_Oren



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Consensual, First Time, Hand Jobs, I don't use the double U for Yuri's name because the titles has one U, In case anyone was going to complain, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, bottom!yuri, hickey's, possessive!Viktor, top!Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: After Yuri wins the Grand Prix Finals with gold. Viktor gives him a very private celebration.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly the only YOI fic I'll do. It's just something that got into my head. I am going to re-write that Saiyuki fic for sure. And hopefully this will help me do that. Also, Since it's Yuri on Ice, and there's one U in the title, I don't spell it with the second U which may make it confusing to some. It's just something I prefer to do style wise.

_ I did it….me!  _ Yuri can hardly believe his life at that moment. He’s standing in a small bathroom of their hotel room. Neither of them have the money for a grand one - not like what Viktor was used to staying in when he skated. The tiles are a light blue, the mirror is streaked from the cleaning product and Viktor’s hair and skin products litter the small counter space. 

 

“Yuri!” Viktor called from the other room; the door slammed behind him. “Yuri?” now he sounded concerned. 

 

Yuri opened the door. He’s dressed in sweats and the gold medal hangs around his neck. “Viktor?” 

 

“You left the banquet early,” Viktor said. He’s taking his jacket off and hanging it up in the small closet. 

“I’m fine, tired.” Yuri replied. 

 

“I understand that feeling.” Viktor smiled.    
  


“Thanks.” Yuri nodded. “You’re not going to make me go back, are you?” 

 

“No, no. I made excuses for you. As your Coach it happens to be my job…” Viktor smiled. His eyes shining at Yuri. With pride, even. 

 

“Are you...going back to Russia?” Yuri asked. Nervously and a bit shy. He twisted the hem of his t-shirt in his hands. Viktor swept towards him. Movements graceful. As if he were on ice and not cheap carpet. 

 

A hand went to Yuri’s cheek; “Why should I?” he asked, his voice low and silky. Yuri felt his stomach tie in knots. The overt sexualness Viktor freely gave him made Yuri excited in ways he hadn’t been ever in his life. 

 

“I….wasn’t planning on quitting…” Yuri licked his lips. Viktor’s hand didn’t move, his fingers softly caresses Yuri’s bright red cheek. A thumb traces parched lips. 

 

“Than I will stay on a your coach.” Viktor said. 

 

“Don’t you want to skate, again?” Yuri asked. Viktor frowned slightly. 

 

“Who has been talking to you about that?” he asked, a bit angry. 

 

“Oh!” Yuri shook his head and held his hands up. 

 

“Yuri.” the word was low and Viktor out every once of his authority into it. It wasn’t that hard to get Yuri to cave if he wanted to cave in the first place. 

 

“Everyone……” Yuri covered his face. In shame. 

 

Viktor rolled his eyes as Yuri started to babble on. In Japanese. They usually spoke to each other in English since Viktor didn’t know much Japanese and Yuri didn’t know an ounce of Russian. 

 

“It’s alright, my little star.” Viktor pushed Yuri onto the bed. “Whatever they say is not our problem. If I skate. It won’t be competitively. I think that life is behind me now. And you are before me.” Viktor smiled. “Well, below me. If that’s alright with you?” 

 

Yuri went tomato red in seconds, he nodded his head. “Yeeeaaahhhhhh…….” 

 

“Good. Now…” 

 

Nano seconds later he’s naked, Viktor is naked and kissing him. It was different than the one they had shared after the competition. This one involved tongue. Viktor had been drinking. Vodka. Straight. Nothing so flouncy as fruite juice could be detected as Viktor’s tongue swept about Yuri’s in a very nice show of dominance. 

 

Yuri sighs and smiles around the tongue in his mouth and kisses back. Not everyone got their idol on top of them, kissing them every day. He owed it to all the fans to kiss Viktor back just as well. 

 

Hand’s slip into Yuri’s hair; pulling his head back a bit until the kiss breaks and his neck is revealed to Viktor. “I know you have never had a lover before, Yuri, how far do you want to go?” 

 

Yuri swallowed hard; “I’m kind of scared…” he admitted. 

 

“That is fine, my star. We can wait.” Viktor said. Lightly kissing his neck. A hand went to Yuri’s dick, which is hard and leaking; he hadn’t realized how hot that kiss had gotten him. He needed to cum. And Viktor’s hand felt so good. But, he wasn’t going to let Viktor do all the work. 

 

Yuri reached for Viktor’s cock, and did his best to mirror the motions Viktor was giving him. Viktor, one hand still in Yuri’s hair, maneuvered Yuri so that he they could kiss again. 

 

Yuri is gasping for breath through the kiss. Viktor breaks for a moment to moan as he comes all over Yuri’s hand. Yuri cums a moment later. They topple over into the sheets. Kissing each other lightly in the aftermath. 

 

“Thank you, Viktor.” Yuri yawns. 

 

“Anything for you my star.” 

 

Together, they fall asleep. Yuri’s gold medal gleaming in the moonlight between them. 

 


	2. Lovestruck on Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri moves to Russia to train with Viktor. Russian!Yuri gets an eyeful and bruises show up in random places. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank the last episode for what happens in this chapter. At first I had Yuri return to japan but I saw that someone on tumblr posited that they're in Russia because Viktor and Yuri meet up on the same bridge where Viktor had said good by to Yakov in the beginning episodes. So. I changed it. I'll also exit a bit of the first chapter because inconsistencies. 
> 
> I also want to thank yuki_chicken for encouraging more for this story. I plan on things getting SUPER steamy in the next chapter. And maybe a bonus chapter as well. ;) So thank you very much for encouraging me. I hope this is what you're looking for. There isn't any sex in this chapter. But I'll promise on that in the next chapter.  
> (I also assume everyone is of age in their country to read such rated material. ;) just don't tell me what your ages are. )

Russia is far different from Japan; but it’s not the first time he’s been away from his family. However, he’s with Viktor. Who is far too happy to coach him and return to competitive skating. Yuri has no idea how this is going to work, but they will do it. 

 

They made history once, they can do it again. 

 

Yuri meets him on the bridge leading from Viktor’s family mansion to the ice rink. He was still getting used to the time change. He’s also ready for a long day of skating. 

 

“Viktor!” Yuri calls in English. The silver haired man smiles and waves as Yuri joins him. 

 

“It’s about time you showed up.” Viktor laughed, unable to be mad with Yuri. 

 

“Sorry about that.” Yuri laughs, a hand goes to his neck and he rubs the place that Viktor had become very intimate with a few days ago. Behind him Yurio frowns. 

 

“Let’s go already.” he grumps. 

 

Viktor takes Yuri’s hand and starts to pull him along; “Yes. Lets.” he agreed. 

 

~*!@#@~

 

Yuri was left to his own devices after Viktor set him a practice. Yakov was running Viktor through his own, along with the rest of the skaters who’d been in his care since they were children. 

 

Yakov was a far more demanding than he’d been when Viktor had to go back to Japan during the competition. And he may have lectured Yuri into a slight panic attack. He hoped he had hid it enough but Viktor had seen him flub a jump or two - okay five - until he’d been kicked off the ice by the older skater. Afraid he’d hurt himself. 

 

Yuri is in the locker room trying not to beat himself up over it. He’ll have to get in good with those who worked at the rink to be able to come when no one else is around. After skating by himself for so long, it was hard to get used to doing it with a lot of other people around. 

 

The locker room door opens and Yurio marches through. Apparently done himself for the day. Or taking a break. Yuri doesn’t bother to ask. He and Yurio didn’t have the best relationship but he decided to at least try and extend the hand of peace. 

 

“What’s that on your neck?” Yurio asked. In English thankfully. Yuri went red in the face and slapped a hand to the spot Viktor had worried with his teeth. 

 

“N-n-nothing….” Yuri cleared his throat. He went on with his business not knowing what to say. 

 

“Did you fall or something?” Yurio pushed. 

 

“Ah, no…” 

“Than how’d you get bruised there?” 

 

Yuri stood and glanced in the mirror. So that also explained the rather odd looks he’d been getting, and a few snickers. 

 

The hickey was huge. 

 

It was a couple inches in diameter, dark as night with a bit of purpling around the perimeter. 

 

**_Viktor did that that?!?!_ ** Yuri panicked inside. 

 

He was about to find someplace to hide when the door opened again and Viktor swept through. He danced towards Yuri and yanked the man’s wrist so that he could hold Yuri close to him. He kissed the bruise and Yurio made a disgusted face behind them. 

 

“Eeeewwww…..go get a room…..” Yurio muttered. 

 

“Come, Yuri. Lunch awaits, as does the city.” Viktor smirked playfully. 

 

“Okay,” Yuri smiled nervously. He grabbed his scarf and did it up so that it hid the mark. Viktor popped an eyebrow at him. 

 

“Yuuuuriiii….” his voice is demanding. 

 

“No. Viktor. People have been looking at it all day! And you know it!” Yuri waggled a finger at the Russian. 

 

Viktor grabbed it, and gently kissed the tip of the finger. “True.” he smirked. 

 

They both forgot Yurio was sitting there watching them as Viktor went in for a kiss. Yuri melted into the embrace. 

 


	3. Yuri back on sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Viktor TRY to go all the way; but it ends up a bit more embarrassing than Yuri imagined. Viktor doesn't care as long as he gets Yuri to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I felt that this story needed a third chapter. And it was supposed to be hot and sensual but it turned out dumb and entirely too dorky. Anyway. Please enjoy. ;)

Yuri sighed as he stood under the hot water. The shower is bigger than any he’d ever seen. Viktor’s parents were loaded and out of town; they had asked Viktor and his new boyfriend to mansion sit for them while they were in China. 

They had the whole fifty room place to themselves bar the team of maids that cleaned the public places once every week. He and Viktor had to clean up after themselves but that wasn’t anything he wasn’t used to doing. 

 

The shower is classic white, the tiles shimmer in the light. Some were translucent which gave a more fantastical element to the bathroom. Viktor’s stock of products had a nice home but Yuri hadn’t brought much of that type of stuff from home. And technically he’d accompanied Viktor to Russia from Barcelona anyway - so he squeezed a small amount of shampoo into the palm of his hand. 

 

He’d been trying to learn a bit of Russian; Yurio helped a bit with the curse words. Viktor and he had short exchanges but it was mostly sentences that’d either help him get to Yakov’s ice rink or the mansion. 

 

Of course Yuri could call him at any time if he’d gotten lost. He hadn’t. Yet. But the new surroundings did make him anxious a bit. He liked the city. It was bigger than his home town and Viktor would take him sightseeing eventually. 

 

“Ah, here you are. My little Pork Cutlet Bowl!!!!!” Viktor grins. They conversed in English mostly because neither one knew the other’s home language very well. 

 

“Yes, hope you don’t mind if I use some of your stuff.” Yuri said as he rinsed the suds away. Viktor is naked in seconds and joins him. Steam escapes out of the open door. Yuri shivers as the cold draft chases away the warmth. 

 

“Viktor!” 

 

“Yes?” Viktor snuggles up behind him. Slowly splaying his fingers along Yuri’s chest and stomach. Just holding him close. Yuri leans back. He closes his eyes and smiles. 

 

_ I can’t believe that I landed Viktor…. _

 

“Why not? I landed you.” Viktor said, amused. 

 

Yuri groaned, embarrassed. “I said that out loud?” 

 

“Yes, you did.” Viktor said. He kissed the back of Yuri’s neck gently. Yuri shivered again but this time not from the cold. 

 

“I want to have you right now, Yuri.” Viktor said. His voice low, the Russian accent a bit more harsh as Yuri felt the beginnings of Viktor’s hard on. He gulped. 

 

“Oh…?” not knowing where to take this. Of course he has had fantasies of his idol taking him. What fanboy/girl didn’t have those? But the reality was a lot more. So. much. More. and he had to swallow hard again. 

 

“But, if you aren’t certain…” Viktor started to pull away. Yuri grabbed a wrist. 

 

“No!” then he turned and started stuttering. “I mean,ifyoudon’twanttoIunderstand, it’sjustthatit’dbemyfirsttimeeverandIdon’twantto disappointyouand…”

 

Viktor silenced him with a kiss. 

 

Yuri melted into it and kissed him back as if his life depended on it. Viktor is breath and life and happiness and everything Yuri ever wanted his life to be. Yuri wraps his arms around Viktor’s shoulders. A hand is at the back of his neck, holding him in place. 

 

It’s so hot. It turns him on more than anything in his fantasies. He swipes his tongue along Viktor’s teeth; their tongues battled for supremacy. Viktor growled, kissed him all the more harder. 

 

Yuri backed down. Wanting to see where submitting to Viktor would take them. He trusted him with his skating, why not this as well? After all, he knew nothing about having sex. Viktor seemed a lot more experienced. 

 

The kiss finally broke, they breathed heavily under the spray of the shower; Yuri felt like he’d won the Grand Prix Finals all over again. 

 

“Have you changed your mind, Yuri?” Viktor asked. 

 

Yuri’s knees were practically jello and Viktor had to hold him close to make certain he wouldn’t fall into the tub. 

“No. I want you to show me.” Yuri couldn’t help but look away. Afraid that Viktor would laugh at him. Instead a hand cupped his cheek. Viktor gently angled Yuri’s head so they could look at each other. 

 

“I would love to show you,” he smiled. Yuri licked his lips. 

 

Viktor smirks as he turns the shower off. Dripping water he draws Yuri from the bathroom to the bedroom. The bed is stripped of the covers and towels have been laid out, along with a tube of lube. 

 

“Yuri, would you like to lie on your front or your back?” Viktor asked. Yuri licked his lips again. He felt so excited he wasn’t entirely certain what to do. 

 

“Which one would you like?” he asked. 

 

“Both are fine with me, please chose the one you are most comfortable with.” Viktor kissed his neck, “tonight, everything is up to you.” 

 

“Really?” Yuri asked, shyly. 

 

“Yes, or would you like to be inside me?” 

 

Yuri blinked his eyes, took a deep breath. “I...I don’t know how...maybe next time?” 

 

“Sure, whatever you want.” 

 

“Than, would you please….be inside me?” Yuri asked. Looking away and twiddling his thumbs. One of Viktor’s hands are caressing Yuri’s butt. He doesn’t know what to do. Viktor picks up and turns him. 

 

“How about the back? It’s just a suggestion, but you can see me.” Viktor said. 

 

Yuri swallows. He lies down on his back. And he does feel better by seeing Viktor and what he’s doing. Viktor settles between his legs but levers himself up to capture Yuri’s lips with his. 

 

“Is this alright? You can tell me to stop at any moment.” Viktor said between small, chaste kisses. 

 

Yuri nodded. “Okay.” 

 

Viktor ran his fingers from Yuri’s neck, the hickey is slightly fading. It’s still an angry purple but the edges have lightened into a yellow. People at the rink are still looking at it. Yuri hasn’t found anything with a collar high enough to hide it. Viktor knew hiding all of his turtlenecks was a good idea. He kissed it. He didn’t do more than that since the internet had gone crazy with the news and were wondering if he’d given it to Yuri or if there was someone else. 

 

Best to let it fade, especially with a competition coming up very soon. They’d spent the past week practicing their dance. And tonight, Viktor is so glad that Yuri is letting him be this close. 

 

Yuri shivers as Viktor kisses him from the bruise; down his neck, then chest. Making a side trip to kiss, nip and worry at his nipples. He’s breathing hard when Viktor pulls on his nipps with his fingers. Hard. a twist to the left, then the right. The sensations makes his body quiver and squirm. He arches his back into Viktor’s hands on his nipples. His hard on brushes Viktor’s taught stomach. 

 

He’s moaning out Viktor’s name; mumbling something in Japanese. Viktor replies in Russian. Neither know what the other is saying. And in seconds, just as soon as Viktor grabs his hard on. Yuri cums. 

 

They sit there for a moment before Yuri learches up and helps Viktor cum. His hand rubbing gently along the larger cock. He can feel his cheeks heat up as Viktor catches him in another kiss. He’s cumming all over them moments later and Yuri can’t help but wish to die. 

 

“I am so sorry…..Viktor….” 

 

The Russian chuckled; “About what?” 

 

“I didn’t mean, I mean….I did want to go all the way with you but….ah….” 

 

“It is alright. It was fun, no?” 

 

“Yes, it was fun.” Yuri laughed, still mortified by cumming so soon. 

 

“It’s alright. Besides, I don’t think you’re quite ready for penetrative sex.” Viktor looks at Yuri in the most sensual way. The music to Eros starts to play in Yuri’s head and he couldn’t help but flop down on the bed. 

 

“Still.” 

 

“It is fine.” Viktor lies on top of him. I wonder….he kissed Yuri’s neck. He shifted and wiggled beneath Viktor. 

 

“VIIIIKTTTOOOOORRR!!!” Yuri giggled. He was sensitive and Viktor licking his neck wasn’t helping the overstimulation. But it was a rush and he loved it. 

 

“Hmmmm….????” 

 

Yuri sighed and shook his head. He had his hands full with this one. And he didn’t want it any other way. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
